cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle Think Tank
"Oracle Think Tank" (オラクルシンクタンク Orakuru Shinku Tanku) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. Oracle Think Tank is a corporation of individuals talented in magic that use their powers to predict the future. In the manga, the clan has been referred as "占術魔法団" (literally "Divination Magical Team"). They focus less on power and more on intelligence, with cards mechanically themed around hand size, drawing, and looking at the top card(s) of your deck. Starting in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, their keyword is Oracle, which is to have at least 5 or more cards in hand to gain effects. Misaki Tokura uses Oracle Think Tank both in the original anime (Season 1 and Season 2), Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis and in the manga. Emi Sendou once used an Oracle Think Tank Trial Deck and Yuri Usui used an Oracle Think Tank deck during Season 2 built around Battle Sisters. Both Tsuneto Tado and Kumi Okazaki use Oracle Think Tank in Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Kumi's deck is based around Battle Sisters. Backgrounds What is Oracle Think Tank? It is a conglomerate which carries out counselling and economic forecast, using magical and scientific prediction methods such as prophecy magic, clairvoyance and fortune-telling. It is an information major, able to respond to requests from many niches, including even love divination and prediction of gambling results. It is centered around fortune tellers and spellcasters of humans and fairies. ---- What is Oracle Think Tank? (Card of the Day, 21st April 2016) It is a conglomerate which carries out counselling and economic forecast, using magical and scientific prediction methods such as prophecy magic, clairvoyance and fortune-telling. It is involved in all kinds of business related to information, ranging from love divination and great scale divination of the fate of nations. In order to counter industrial spies that try to steal their information, they pay efforts in training agents responsible for combat and security. With that know-how, it supports the nations from the rear, carrying out tasks like development of new armament for knightly orders and dispatching security guards and witch corps. Sets containing Oracle Think Tank cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (13 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (7 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (11 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 7: Rampage of the Beast King (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (11 cards) *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (23 cards) *G Booster Set 5: Moonlit Dragonfang (20 cards) Extra Booster Sets: *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (4 cards) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (4 cards) *Extra Booster 5: Celestial Valkyries (35 cards) *Extra Booster 7: Mystical Magus (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 4: Maiden Princess of the Cherry Blossoms (15 cards) Fighter's Collection: *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 Winter (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2016 (2 cards) Revival Collection *Revival Collection Vol. 1 (? cards) Character Boosters: *G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON (? cards) Monthly Bushiroad: *Monthly Bushiroad August Edition (3 cards) Shared Races *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *Ghost *High Beast *Human *Noble *Royal Beast *Sylph *Workeroid Archetypes/Sub-clans *Amaterasu *Battle Sisters *Magus *Susanoo *Witches *Tsukuyomi List of Oracle Think Tank cards Grade 0 *Assault Dive Eagle (Critical) (High Beast) *Battle Sister, Assam (Stand) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Chai (Heal) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Eclair (Elf) *Battle Sister, Ginger (Critical) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Muffin (Critical) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tiramisu (Draw) (Elf) *Battle Sister, Waffle (Elf) *Divine Sword, Kusanagi (Critical) (Noble) *Diviner, Sukunahikona (Heal) (Human) *Dream Eater (Draw) (High Beast) *Emergency Alarmer (Stand) (Workeroid) *Godhawk, Ichibyoshi (High Beast) *Handbell Purification Maiden, Ouka (Stand) (Human) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Hahiki (Human) *Little Witch, LuLu (Human) *Lozenge Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Magical Calico (High Beast) *Miracle Kid (Draw) (High Beast) *Nebula Witch, NoNo (Stand) (Human) *Paisley Magus (Critical) (Human) *Psychic Bird (Critical) (High Beast) *Oracle Guardian, Nike (Critical) (Battleroid) *Semilunar Magus (Human) *Solar Maiden, Uzume (Noble) *Sphere Magus (Heal) (Elf) *Supple Bamboo Princess, Kaguya (Noble) *Triangle Magus (Draw) (Human) *Victory Maker (Draw) (High Beast) *Windfall, Daikokuten (Draw) (Noble) Grade 1 *Able Neil (Ghost) *Arbitrator, Ame-no-Sagiri (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Sayorihime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Candy (Elf ) *Battle Sister, Chocolat (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocoa (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cream (Elf) *Battle Sister, Lemonade (Elf) *Battle Sister, Lollipop (Human) *Battle Sister, Maple (Elf) *Battle Sister, Omelet (Human) *Battle Sister, Taffy (Elf) *Battle Sister, Vanilla (Elf) *Beamshower Turtle (High Beast) *Circle Magus (Human) *Cone Magus (Human) *Crescent Magus (Human) *Dark Cat (High Beast) *Divine Sword, Ame-no-Murakumo (Noble) *Diviner, Kuebiko (Human) *Emerald Witch, LaLa (Human) *Goddess of the Crescent Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Sumiyoshi (Human) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Tsunagai (Human) *Luck Bird (High Beast) *Machine-gun Talk, Ryan (Ghost) *Moonsault Swallow (High Beast) *Octagon Magus (Human) *One Who Gazes at the Truth (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Blue Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Battleroid) *Petal Fairy (Sylph) *Ripis Magus (Human) *Tankman Mode Morningstar (Battleroid) *Tetra Magus (Human) *Virtuoso Housekeeper (Angel) *Weather Forecaster, Miss Mist (Ghost) *Weather Girl, Milk (Sylph) *White Hare of Inaba (High Beast) Grade 2 *Battle Deity, Susanoo (Noble) *Battle Maiden, Tagitsuhime (Noble) *Battle Sister, Caramel (Elf) *Battle Sister, Cocotte (Elf) *Battle Sister, Glace (Human) *Battle Sister, Macaron (Elf) *Battle Sister, Marshmallow (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mocha (Human) *Battle Sister, Pannacotta (Elf) *Battle Sister, Pudding (Elf) *Battle Sister, Tarte (Elf) *Blue Scale Deer (High Beast) *Briolette Magus (Human) *Cuore Magus (Human) *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi (Human) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko (Human) *Faithful Angel (Angel) *Goddess of the Half Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Akagi (Human) *Imperial Shrine Guard, Asuha (Human) *Maiden of Libra (Angel) *Obligate Robin (Ghost) *Onmyoji of the Moonlit Night (Human) *Oracle Agent, Royce (Human) *Oracle Guardian, Red Eye (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Shisa (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Sphinx (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (Battleroid) *Promise Daughter (Human) *Rhombus Magus (Human) *Rigid Crane (High Beast) *Rock Witch, GaGa (Human) *Security Guardian (Battleroid) *Shrewd Concierge (Angel) *Silent Tom (Ghost) *Stellar Magus (Human) *Sword Dancer Angel (Angel) *Tankman Mode Beamcannon (Battleroid) *Tankman Mode Interrupt (Battleroid) *Weather Girl, Ramune (Sylph) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Cookie (Elf) *Battle Sister, Fromage (Elf) *Battle Sister, Gelee (Elf) *Battle Sister, Mille-feuille (Elf) *Battle Sister, Monaka (Elf) *Battle Sister, Parfait (Elf) *Battle Sister, Souffle (Elf) *CEO Amaterasu (Noble) *Cylindre Magus (Human) *Evil-eye Princess, Euryale (Noble) *Flip Croony (Ghost) *Floral Magus (Human) *Gentle Jimm (Ghost) *Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya (Noble) *Goddess of the Full Moon, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *Goddess of the Prophet, Yasaka (Noble) *Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu (Noble) *Goddess of the Treasured Mirror, Ohirume (Noble) *Hexagonal Magus (Human) *Imperial Daughter (Human) *Lady Imperial (Human) (Manga Only) *Meteor Break Wizard (Human) *Omniscience Madonna (Workeroid) *Oracle Guardian, Apollon (Battleroid) *Oracle Guardian, Hermes (Battleroid) (Anime Only) *Pentagonal Magus (Human) *Ring Magus (Human) *Rose Red Witch, CooCoo (Human) *Rough Deity Spirit Sword, Susanoo (Noble) *Scarlet Witch, CoCo (Human) *Secretary Angel (Angel) *Sky Witch, NaNa (Human) *Supreme Heavenly Battle Deity, Susanoo (Noble) Grade 4 *Conquesting Deity of Vital Matters, Kamususanoo (Noble) *Dragon Destroyer Battle Deity, Kamususanoo (Noble) *Excite Battle Sister, Gelato (Elf) *Excite Battle Sister, Miroir (Elf) *Floral Witch Master, MiMi (Human) *Lord of Guidance, Wakahirume (Noble) *Moon Deity Who Governs Night, Tsukuyomi (Noble) *One Who Views the Planet, Globe Magus (Elf) *Raincloud-calling Nine-headed Dragon King (Cosmo Dragon) *Soaring Auspicious Beast, Kirin (Royal Beast) *Sun of Eternity, Amaterasu (Noble) *Sunrise-on-high Godhawk, Ichibyoshi (Royal Beast) *Sword Deity of the Thunder Break, Takemikazuchi (Noble) Trivia *Most of the units are based on the deities and mythical creatures from Japan with some from Greece (e.g. Euryale, one of the three Gorgon sisters; Sphinx, the riddling guardian of the Greek city, Thebes; Apollo, the Greek god of the light and the arts; and Nike, the Winged Goddess of Victory; etc.). *There are Battleroids designed after famous statues; Oracle Guardian, Nike was designed after The Winged Victory of Samothrace, and Oracle Guardian, Wiseman was designed afterThe Thinker. *Oracle Think Tank is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Oracle Think Tank